1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to networks of digital devices with shared components, which networks in turn may share components at a higher level. The interconnections are constructed from two kinds of speed independent switches call arbiters and selectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art information handling systems have incorporated distributed processors and storage units. These can be expanded to accommodate higher storage capacities and data processing throughput. Such distributed systems have required a high degree of centralization of the system control with its associated programming problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved communication network for a distributed system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a network for a distributed system wherein control is decentralized to the various units of the system.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a communications network for a distributed system which requires minimal or no software control.